


anything

by LiveLaughLovex



Series: nothing half so pleasant [14]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Post-Episode: s09e25 Hana Mao 'ole ka ua o Waianae, Post-Season/Series 09, Season/Series 10 Speculation, Spoilers for Episode: s09e25 Hana Mao 'ole ka ua o Waianae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 05:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18866236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveLaughLovex/pseuds/LiveLaughLovex
Summary: It was rather silent in the Intensive Care Unit of King's Medical Center as Kono Kalakaua sat vigil at Steve McGarrett's bedside.





	anything

**Author's Note:**

> For me, family always comes first. I would do anything to protect them. - Mark Wahlburg

It was rather silent in the Intensive Care Unit of King’s Medical Center, the only consistent sound the beeping of the half dozen machines surrounding Steve. Kono drew in a deep breath, wiping away the stray tear rolling down her cheek. She didn’t want to cry, because it wouldn’t do anything. It wouldn’t miraculously heal the holes that woman had put in her former boss, her friend, her _family_. There was nothing she could do to help him. All she could do was wait, and hope, and pray for a good outcome. That was it.

She was the only one in the room for the time being. Danny’d been there since the moment Steve was brought in. He was still in the facility; he was just downstairs, getting food with Rachel and the kids. She had volunteered to sit with Steve until the four returned.

As she sat there, staring at him, it was impossible not to recall the last time they’d been in this position. Three years earlier, he’d been shot by another monster. He’d survived that. Kono had to believe he’d survive this, too.

“You’re not allowed to die, you know,” she muttered sternly, reaching for his hand. “Gracie graduates high school next year. You can’t miss that. You’re her Uncle Steve. Her hero. She needs you to be around for that. And for so much more. She’s gonna graduate college, marry someone you won’t think’s good enough for her, have babies with them. She’s going to need you around for all of it. Don’t you dare give up now.”

She sighed quietly, shaking her head. “We _all_ need you, Steve. You saved us all. You gave us a place to belong, a family. And we – we all do our best, you know, to hold it together, but you’re the glue. You’re what keeps us standing. I honestly – I don’t think we’d know how to do it without you. I sure as hell know we don’t want to find out. Not for forty years. Sixty years,” she amended. “You’re not allowed to die until you’re at least a hundred, you hear me?”

“Well, if anyone could bully him into waking up…”

Kono turned slightly in her seat to smile weakly at her ex-husband. “Hey. I didn’t know anyone else was here.”

“Britta and I just got here,” Adam explained, stepping further into the room. “She brought the kids up.”

Kono nodded. “That’s good. Gracie – she does well with babies. Lennox being here – it’ll distract her.”

“That was our reasoning.” Adam sighed quietly as he settled into the seat next to her. “How’s he doing?”

“He’s stable,” she reported. “No more internal bleeding. We’re just – we’re waiting for him to wake up now.” She glanced over at Adam. “You got her, didn’t you?” she asked tersely, unable to even speak the woman’s name.

Adam cleared his throat. “We did. She’s gone, Kono. Died before the ambulance even arrived.”

“Steve’s going to blame himself for that,” Kono sighed. “For that little boy growing up an orphan. You know he will.”

“He will,” Adam agreed. “But it’ll be stupid. That child’s mother shot a naval officer in the back in front of multiple cops. She got what she expected to get. More than that, she got what she deserved.”

“I know,” Kono murmured, smiling sadly as she glanced back at the lieutenant commander. “But there’s a part of him who’ll always be that little boy whose mother didn’t come home one afternoon. Kid who grew up without a father because his sent him away. And that part of him hates to see the same thing happen to others.”

“Kid’s with foster parents,” Adam informed her quietly. “Seems to be doing all right.”

“Well. That’ll help.” She looked up when Danny reentered the room. “Hey. How’re the kids?”

“With Rachel and your partner,” Danny reported. “They were starting a game of Monopoly in the cafeteria when I left them. Hopefully that’ll be enough to keep Grace and Charlie away until we know more.”

Kono nodded. “Yeah. Hopefully.” She smiled at Danny when he came to stand behind her, resting a hand on her shoulder. “I’m not the one who should be sitting here, crying,” she said softly. “You’re his best friend.”

“He can have more than one of those, you know,” Danny pointed out. “We aren’t in the fifth grade.”

“I suppose we’re not.” Kono’s next breath was shaky. “You know, last time I was in a room with him, I told him I was thankful he’d given me a place to belong. And then I left. And when I came back, it took me a while to realize that nothing had changed. I’ve always had a place to belong around him, around all of you. So, you know, I’d be royally screwed if he decided to up and die on us now.”

“He’s not going to die,” Danny assured her. “Getting shot in the back? Please. He knows we’d never let him live it down if, after all the idiotic things he’s done over the years, that was the way he went out.”

“No,” Kono promised. “We wouldn’t.”

“He’s going to wake up,” Danny promised. “It’s like you said to me when it was Gracie in that bed, right? He’s going to wake up, because anything else is just unacceptable.”

For whatever reason, that made Kono believe she’d not seen the last of her friend more than anything the doctors had said.

Three hours later, Steve’s fingers tightened around hers. His eyelids flickered. And, once again, Kono was reminded there were always reasons left to hope.

**Author's Note:**

> If Steve dies like THIS, I'm out. That's all.


End file.
